Jefferson Provincial
).]] The Jefferson Provincial is a mid-size closed convertible two-door luxury car available in Mafia II. Design It is based off of a 1942 Lincoln Continental Convertible with a Cadillac inspired grille. It is depicted as an exclusive luxury car for a banker or high-up gangster. It is one of the smaller, sportier luxury cars in the game. While not fully intended for performance; it ends up as a good all-rounder particularly during the '40s. During the '50s, it was widely replaced by the Berkley Kingfisher. Performance The Jefferson's statistics: * Basic Max. Power: 129 Horse Power (96 kW) * Top Speed: 91 MPH (146 km/h) * Weight: 3571 lb (1620 kg) The above indicates that the Jefferson is a somewhat large but very powerful car for it's time; but is geared toward a lower top speed and higher torque. It has satisfactory damage resistance. * Basic Tuning Max. Power: 158 Horse Power (118 kW) * Basic Tuning Top Speed: 97 MPH * Sports Tuning Weight: 3263 lb. * Super Charge Max. Power: 197 Horse Power * Super Charge Top Speed: 113 MPH Modifications * Engine Tuning: Basic tuning $416.00, Sports tuning $627.00, Super Charge $799.00 * Body Paint * License Plates * Rims & Tires Availability It first appears in Chapter 2 Home Sweet Home as Joe and Vito head over to Giuseppe's Shop to collect your forged discharge papers. It is parked nearby and able to steal one once you have bought and learned how to use the lockpicks. With this and customising it, this becomes your first car. After this, the Provincial is understandably rare on the streets. However they can usually be found in the Planetarium parking lot. In the DLC Joe can only own a Provincial if you save one in the garage in the 40's segment of the game. Jimmy cannot own one unless it is obtained from a mission. The Provincial can be seen around Little Italy and as mentioned before, the Planetarium parking lot. The real life 1942 Lincoln Continental had a production run of 336, of which only 136 were convertibles, due to the Second World War. Derek will pay $1600 for one of these. Trivia & Notable Owners * Jefferson was a famous US President like Lincoln; and Provincial has a similar meaning to Continental - albeit on a smaller scale. * When this car has a supercharger, the exhausts on the right will not be in the same position as the ones on the left. *The woman in the "mission from the GamesCom 2009 gameplay" you can choose to help drives one. *Vito Scaletta can own one. But you also can delete it from your garage at any time in the game. *Leone Galante owns an indigo one. *The D.A. owns a Schmittou Brown one. *The man yelling at Joe's Girl in The Buzzsaw owns a green one. It can be stolen after beating up the man. *Although it has a small backseat, it isn't accessible. Thus, classifying the car as a two-seater vehicle. *In Chapter 2, when Vito first sees it, he mentions it's a '42 Jefferson. Category:Vehicles in Mafia II Category:Mafia II Category:Vehicles with two Doors